Melodia
by Alexandra Peccla
Summary: Após perder seu pai, Sakura vai morar na Inglaterra com seu avô. A amizade de Eriol se mostra um dos mais valiosos bens que ela poderia possuir.
1. Chapter 1

Era uma manhã fria, as lágrimas tinham secado por hora, seu olhar ainda permanecia vazio... Também pudera perdera seu pai. Um acidente em um dia chuvoso, agora ele repousava junto a sua mãe. Toya ainda era jovem e não tinha como assumir a responsabilidade de arcar sozinho com as despesas de ambos, por esse motivo seu bisavô requisitou sua guarda, sempre desejou conhecê-lo, mas esse não era o contexto... Faltava alguns minutos para conhecê-lo, Tomoyo segurava sua mão na tentativa de confortá-la e dizer que ficaria tudo bem...

Por algum motivo estavam na casa de Tomoyo. Sakura vestia um vestido branco como era característico do luto no Japão. Logo um senhor alto e de idade chegava cumprimentando Sonomi e se dirigindo ao recinto onde sua bisneta se encontrava. Quando a viu ficou impressionado, ela realmente tinha crescido bastante. Agora com seu quatorze anos. Quando seus olhos se encontraram ela o reconheceu e as lágrimas vieram aos olhos da menina... Ele ajoelhou-se ante a cadeira que ela se encontrava ergueu seu rosto e disse.

- Sakura-san... – Mais nem uma palavra foi dita permaneceram ali um longo tempo. Ainda naquele dia já pelo começo da noite partiram, Sakura estava ciente de que iria para Inglaterra, Amamiya considerava o mais adequado se afastar do Japão a faria não lembrar tanto de sua dor, viajar foi o que fez quando perdeu sua neta Nadeshiko. Na verdade não a agradava a ideia de abandonar sua terra natal. Mas não tinha forças para protestar.

Estava dormindo a sono solto quando o avião pousou, talvez por ter permanecido acordada por três noites seguidas. Sendo acordada gentilmente por seu bisavô. No carro novamente caiu no sono. Quando chegou ficou impressionada com o tamanho da residência, era ainda maior que a propriedade dos Daidouji. Quando desceu do veículo o som de um piano chamou sua atenção, era estranho já que estava frente à casa e o som não parecia vir de seu interior... Quis perguntar se ele também escutava, mas por algum motivo preferiu não perguntar, tinha certeza que aquele som era apenas para seus ouvidos, era realmente reconfortante...

- Sakura-san... A esperei por tanto tempo... – disse Eriol a dedilhar notas perfeitas em seu piano. Sabia que ela escutaria essa canção que tinha composto para ela. Durante duas semanas Sakura adormeceu ao som dessa melodia e acordou com a mesma. Aos poucos sua dor se dissipava.

Já era hora do almoço e como sempre comeria a companhia de seu "vovô" forma como o próprio disse que preferia que ela se referisse a ele. Quando chegava a mesa notou a presença de alguém familiar, era ele...

- Eriol-kun... – estava pasma, há anos não o via, apesar de sempre terem se correspondido. Ele tinha crescido muito, já estava com cerca de 1,80 e ainda cresceria mais. Era uma garota razoavelmente alta, mas perto dele ficava expressivamente diminuta.

- Sabia que gostaria de uma companhia de alguém de sua idade... Esse é nosso vizinho, ao que parece já se conhecem. – ele disse num tom sóbrio, Hiiragizawa era um rapaz pertencente a uma família tradicional. O tipo que gostaria que Nadeshiko tivesse se apaixonado. Mas já era tarde demais para ela e já tinha aceitado a escolha que sua neta tinha feito. Quanto a Sakura ela ainda tinha uma vida pela frente, talvez com ela fosse diferente.

O almoço discorreu tranquilo, a voz dele era um balsamo, era grave e suas palavras pareciam fluir. Tinha se tornado um belo rapaz, sempre o achou bonito, mesmo quando ambos ainda tinham seus onze anos. Mas agora as coisas pareciam um tanto mudadas. Apesar da pouca idade Sakura prestava agora maior atenção ao sexo oposto do antes. Naquele dia teve a oportunidade de passar a tarde a sua companhia. Naquele momento sua dor parecia nula, mas quando ele partiu novamente foi acometida pela tristeza. E assim ele tornou-se um balsamo em sua vida. À medida que a dor desaparecia um nova necessidade se fazia presente. Começava a desejar sua presença mais do que esperado, começou a se questionar se estaria se apaixonando pelo jovem mago.

Um ano se passou, Sakura agora estudava ali, parecia ter se estabelecido naquele país em definitivo. O brilho estava de volta a seu olhar. Naquele domingo tinha sido convidada mais uma vez a almoçar com Eriol em sua casa. Seu avô se comprazia naquela amizade. Depois da refeição o anfitrião convidou Sakura a o ouvir tocar.

- Sakura-san... Compus para você... – imediatamente quando escutou a melodia conseguiu lembrar-se dos primeiros dias naquele lugar em que seu consolo era escutar aquela música. Imediatamente as lágrimas inundaram os olhos de Kinomoto. Ela sentiu gratidão e carinho e quando ele terminou de tocar e voltou-se para ela viu o rosto dela banhado em lágrimas, sentiu-se estranho, com se tivesse levado um forte golpe.

Então aproximou-se dela e beijou sua face com ternura. Surpreendendo-a com tal gesto.

- Um sorriso fica mais bonito em você. – ele disse sincero. Ela parou de chorar e secou suas lágrimas. Estava feliz por ter um amigo como ele.

- Obrigada, Eriol-kun. – disse se referindo a música que por tanto tempo a consolou.

Continua...


	2. A nova melodia

Aos poucos seus sentimentos mudaram, começava a sentir uma vontade boa de estar sempre a sua companhia. Ele era paciente e sua voz parecia capaz de anestesiar suas feridas. Era diferente de tudo que havia sentido até hoje, Eriol era de muitas maneiras o melhor amigo que poderia ter naquele momento, mas se conhecia o suficiente para perceber que estava começando a se apaixonar pelo jovem mago inglês. Isso era preocupante, ainda se lembrava de ter ouvido Tomoyo conversando Syaoran e dizer a ele que Eriol não gostava dela daquela maneira, mas sim como uma pessoa querida e especial. Era amedrontador desejar mais do que se poderia obter, já tinha passado isso com Yukito e isso a magoou bastante.

Pensando nisso abraçou forte seu travesseiro sentindo que mais uma vez o inundaria. A lua iluminava o céu e era a única claridade em seu quarto que entrava serena pela janela aberta, trazendo uma brisa calma e gelada. As lágrimas escapavam seus olhos livremente. Não se esforçaria para não chorar não fazia sentido reprimir aquele sentimento.

- Eriol... – Sussurrou com a voz entristecida. Aquele nome parecia tão doce.

Por sua vez Eriol estava sentado em sua característica poltrona vermelha. Seu olhar estava perdido, mas logo ganhou foco. Sentiu uma angústia crescente. Sabia do que se tratava, era mais uma vez a flor de cerejeira, estava triste isso era evidente, mas ele tinha certeza de que estava conseguindo aos poucos amenizar a sua dor, sua alegria crescia a cada vez que conseguia ver um sorriso no rosto dela. Pensando nisso sentou-se ante o piano e começou a dedilhar a melodia que compôs a tendo como musa.

Sakura mesmo em seu quarto distante o suficiente para não ouvir nada, começou a se acalmar e percebeu o que Hiiragizawa estava fazendo, a tranquilidade provinha do fato de saber que de alguma maneira ele pensou nela e a quis confortar. Era mais do que poderia sonhar. Aos poucos o sono vinha e logo estava em um belo jardim com Reed, aquele senhor sereno que há muito visitou. Ao fim do sonho recebeu um beijo na testa.

Quando levantou se sentia como novo, estava ansiosa para ver Eriol no almoço, ele a tinha convidado, disse que ele próprio cozinharia. Era empolgando pensar que comeria algo feito por suas mãos. Foi para o banheiro e tomou um longo banho enquanto cantava a canção de Tomoyo. Sentia saudade de sua, mas logo ela estaria ali. Sonomi tinha prometido que permitiria que Tomoyo ficasse lá em suas férias.

As horas transcorreram arrastadas e logo ela se dirigia a casa vizinha. Tentou se arrumar o máximo que pode, quando estava frente à casa ajeitou melhor seu vestido azul, antes mesmo de tocar a campainha a porta se abriu. Prendeu a respiração ao ver aqueles olhos serenos, olhos tão gentis que a desconsertavam. Ele tomou sua mão na sua e se abaixando como quando ainda eram crianças beijou sua mão, em um gesto elegante, que a ainda a conseguia fazer enrubescer. Logo estava sentando ante uma mesa farta e o cheiro era tentador, somado ao fato de saber que ele tinha feito grande parte daquilo, tornava tudo ainda mais especial.

- Sakura-san, o que tem achado da Inglaterra? – perguntou enquanto a fitava interessado, sua vontade era de que ela permanece ali por toda sua vida, a seu lado. Ele sempre a protegeria cuidaria dela, ajudaria a desenvolver melhor seus poderes. Lembrava-se do sonho que tivera aquela noite, estava em seu antigo corpo terreno, ela estava com lá, com sua inocência e jovialidade, parecia constrangida em sua presença, gostaria de acreditar que não foi sua forma astral que a procurou e sim que ambas se encontraram por desejo próprio. Mas seria sonhar alto demais, preferiu por hora apenas pensar que esteve em sua presença, mesmo quando ambos dormiam.

Provando da comida dele e percebendo o quanto era saborosa, Sakura agradeceu.

- Eriol-kun, cozinha muito bem... – sem duvida, lembrava que há alguns anos ele já cozinhava. Cozinhava melhor que ela...

- Dizem que o sentimento passa para a comida... – ele disse provando da comida e vendo encantado as bochechas dela corarem.

Depois do almoço, Eriol tocou sua nova composição, que também tinha sido inspirado em Sakura, ela ficou maravilhada com a nova melodia, ele sempre a surpreenderia com seu talento, era tão jovem e tão habilidoso. A presença dele em si já era algo fantástico, sentia-se segura e confortável, perto dele parecia que nada a poderia abalar. A pergunta novamente veio a sua mente, estaria mesmo apaixonada por ele? Gostaria de saber se alguém ocupava o coração do jovem mago, não contendo sua curiosidade, decidiu perguntar.

- Eriol-kun, você gosta de alguém? – arrependeu-se amargamente da pergunta que tinha feito, mas as palavras uma vez lançadas não poderiam voltar atrás.

- Gosto muito... Posso dizer que amo. – disse fitando a face de Sakura que se entristeceu com a notícia, para ela era como perder o chão e cair em um abismo infinito. Percebendo a situação dela se ajoelhou a sua frente pegando sua mão direita e entrelaçando seus dedos nela. – Sabe quem é essa pessoa Sakura-san? – perguntou atencioso, ela suspeitava que fosse sua antiga professora. Mas apenas fez que não com a cabeça. Em poucos segundos sentiu os lábios dele tocando os seus, sua face ardeu e sentiu uma estranha tontura. Mas quando tudo passou, perguntou-se seria aquilo o mais doce delírio? Tinha certeza que não se tratava de um engano, pelo contrário. Mas ele seria capaz de se apaixonar por uma pessoa como ela. Nunca se consideraria digna de seu afeto, embora seus próprios sentimentos fossem puros e sinceros. – Há muito tempo tenho esperado por você... – Ele sabia que não foi o mero acaso ter nascido na mesma época que a Card Captor, não era apenas para ajudar à nova mestra das cartas. Muito pelo contrário, sua alma a procurou, a chamou de um lugar silencioso e vazio. Hoje estava completo, pois a sua querida e estimada companheira de outras eras estava ali.

- Eriol-kun? – chamou seu nome como se aquilo fosse apenas mais um sonho. Tocou seu rosto sentido a maciez de sua pele. Ele era real.

- Estou aqui, e permanecerei ao seu lado enquanto me permitir... – ele queria dizer pela eternidade, mas não poderia impor sua presença, mesmo que amasse profundamente aquela garota. Viu um pouco surpreso as lágrimas se desprenderem dos orbes esmeralda. A abraçou como se tivesse passado uma eternidade longe dela. Aos poucos ela se acalmava.

Aquilo, não era um sonho...

Continua...


End file.
